


Kuroo And Bokuto Play Fortnite

by akihikoakausagisan



Series: Kuroo & Kenma Drabbles [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fingering, Kinda, M/M, Oral Sex, Poor bokuto, Porn With Plot, Riding, Smut, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: Kenma is annoyed (ironically enough) by Kuroo’s new obsession with a video game. So, to get his boyfriends attention back, he takes matters into his own hands.





	Kuroo And Bokuto Play Fortnite

**Author's Note:**

> I literally thought this was such a good and funny idea at the time but I literally thought this up from a meme

 

Kenma’s eye twitched as he walked into Kuroo’s bedroom to see him, once again, sitting in front of his TV set, playing his new favorite video game.

The raven hadn’t even noticed the other come in, too absorbed in talking into the speaker to who Kenma guessed to be Bokuto. His eyes twitched once again as he dropped his bag down and sat on Kuroo’s bed, stretching out and lazily going on his phone, wondering if Kuroo would ever even notice his presence.

 

Now, Kenma Kozume wasn’t one who was foreign to gaming, or technology at all for that matter. In fact most people knew him to be addicted to his games and phone, which was partly true. But, what many didn’t know, was that he also used the devices to avoid social situations that made him anxious. So while Kenma could understand his boyfriends obsession with his new game, the whole situation was starting to get on his nerves. It’s not that he didn’t like that Kuroo played it, or even played it while Kenma was at his house. No, it was the late nights where Kuroo wouldn’t go to bed until early in the morning, the times when Kenma wanted to mess around in bed with him, or even just talk to him, all that time that he spend playing that game is what annoyed Kenma so much.

 

The pudding head was certainly not one to provoke any sort of sexual situation either, he left that to Kuroo. And Kuroo was usually good at being able to tell when Kenma was in the mood and when he wasn’t, which was why Kenma never needed to provoke anything. It’s not that he didn’t want to provoke anything, he just was too awkard to, and plus, Kuroo was much better at it than him. The whole thing was a sort of system the two had when it came to sex that had been running smoothly for the entirety of their relationship. Smoothly, well, until this whole game situation.

 

Kenma sighed and lazily dropped his phone to the bed as his eyes darted over to his raven. He watched the players moving on screen and the way that Kuroo’s fingers moved to swiftly as his eyes were glued to the screen. The cat eyes glared at the stupid controller before he rolled onto his back. Kuroo still hadn’t noticed his presence and the smaller boy was growing more irritated by the second.

He was also getting slightly horny.

 

 _Damn teenage hormones_  he thought in annoyance.

 

His eyes went back to Kuroo, finally deciding to make himself known. The boy hopped off the bed, walking over and sitting behind the hunched over boy, his legs on either side of the raven while he wrapped his arms around the muscular torso. He rested his head against Kuroo’s back.

 

Kuroo glanced behind him, making sure not to look away for too long so that he didn’t die in his game.

“Hey Kitten, I didn’t hear you come in.” He said casually as his eyes went back to the screen.

 

“I’ve been here awhile.” Kenma said flatly, expressionless.

 

“Really? Whoops. You should have said something babe.” Kuroo said with a sheepish laugh.

 

“Hmph.” Kenma huffed. The half blond boy turned his face so that his nose was against Kuroo’s back. He then leaned in and gave the back a little bite, making Kuroo flinch.

 

“Ah! Hey, I’m sorry I’m sorry. I’ll be done soon, I swear.”

 

Kenma only huffed again before getting up. “I’m going to change.” He said before grabbing his clothes and changing into a pair of red briefs and not thinking twice before grabbing a black hoodie of Kuroo’s and pulling it on. He then sat himself on the floor next to Kuroo, leaning against the bed frame, watching the game go on.

 

A half hour later Kenma was getting restless, and had grown immensely hornier. He stretched out his legs which had been curled up to his chest and noticed that his feet reached into the ravens lap when he did so. An idea formed in the cat eyed boy’s head as he gently rested his feet in Kuroo’s lap, nestling them between his slightly spread thighs. Kuroo barely noticed. Kenma then gently pressed a foot into Kuroo’s groin, plainly feeling the others better-than-average cock as he did so. This action spurred a soft groan from Kuroo and he glanced at Kenma, who was completely feigning innocence, not even looking at the raven. But the blond kept at it, gently pushing up against and rubbing the clothed cock, which had hardened slightly.

 

“Kitten... don’t- ah- fuck.” Kuroo began, unable to finish due to a particularly pleasurable rub from Kenma’s clothed foot.

 

Kenma didn’t say anything, but soon after Kuroo had gone back to trying to focus on the screen, Kenma decided to take it a step further. He reached up with his foot and slipped it down under the elastic waistband of Kuroo’s sweats, now being able to feel the flesh of the length against his sock. He rubbed it gently and curled his toes around it with ease. This forced another couple groans from Kuroo, who was desperately trying to focus on his game.

 

“Baby, I’m almost done, just wait a second.” Kuroo pleaded.

 

Kenma ignored his boyfriend and finally began to take real action. He sat up on his knees and crawled over to Kuroo, nestling himself between Kuroo’s legs. He sat up straight, staring daggers into Kuroo’s eyes. The raven swallowed hard as he watched Kenma pull of his own hoodie, revealing a lean, pale chest and pink nipples.

 

“Shit Ken, come on now.. just hold-“ but he stopped, cut off again due to Kenma bending forwards, his ass up in the air and just barely under the TV screen. His hands went down to pull out Kuroo’s half hard cock from its confines before suckling on the head like a lollipop.

 

“Ah.. f-fuck..” Kuroo groaned as he was engulfed by the smaller boy. He felt the boy’s soft hair brush against his stomach, which oddly turned him on even more. The light touches were like feathers.

 

Kenma ran his lips up and down Kuroo, twisting his head every so often as his mouth bobbed up and down over and over. His tongue was almost rough, like a cats, and it drove Kuroo crazy.

 

“Kenma. Shit.. baby, that feels so good.” Kuroo groaned, almost forgetting about his game as he dropped a hand down to grab the blond locks a bit roughly. Kenma whined gently onto Kuroo’s dick, bracing himself against the ravens strong thighs. A few minutes later Kuroo groaned loudly.

 

“Gonna cum baby.” He grunted out as a warning.

 

Kenma then immediately pulled off of Kuroo, a trail of spit in his wake.

“Not yet.” The blond stated monotonously.

 

“Kenma! Agh, I was so close!” Kuroo groaned in annoyance. Kenma only gave asmirk, his lips shining of spit and face flushed.

 

“You aren’t done with your game.” He said sweetly.

 

Kuroo glanced at the screen and realized his character was about to be killed.

 

After a tiny moment of hesitation, the raven finally spoke.

 

“Fuck it.” Kuroo said with a growl, dropping the controller before pouncing onto his boyfriend,

immediately beginning to ravish his lips. Kenma opened his mouth, allowing Kuroo to dive his tongue into the warm caverns and swirling it around, twisting the two muscles together. Kenma moaned and arched up into Kuroo, who was on top of the smaller boy.

 

“Kuroo..” Kenma whined. Scratching at the others clothed back. Kuroo broke away from the him, sitting up and letting the blond breathe. Kenma also sat up, quickly getting out from under the Kuroo and jumping onto his bed. He settled himself laying back on the pillows, legs spread as he licked his lips.

 

Kuroo stood and grinned. “My bad little kitten.” He purred as the raven crawled forward onto the bed. As Kuroo once again began to ravish the other, he was all of a sudden flipped over onto his back, Kenma now sitting on his chest.

 

“What’s this now? My kitten never takes control.” Kuroo smirked, placing his hands on Kenma’s hips and beginning to grind against the other boy.

 

Kenma moaned but swatted the hands away.

“This is for ignoring me. No touching.” He said, eyes dark.

 

“Aw Ken, don’t be like that. You know I love you baby.” Kuroo complained, trying to redeem himself as his hands crept back up the others body.

 

“Don’t even try or I’ll rip your dick off.” Kenma threatened, slapping the hands away again. “You’re only allowed to watch.”

 

Kuroo gulped and dropped his hands down. “Will do!” He said with a nervous laugh.

 

Kenma smirked slightly before getting to work. The boy first pulled off Kuroo’s white tee, tossing it off the bed before leaning down and planting soft kisses onto his boyfriends chest. His soft, feather-like lips made Kuroo tingle and groan gently. Kenma made sure to place his palms on the raven’s dark colored nipples, rubbing them lightly as he continued his kisses, occasionally trailing his cat-like tongue along the grooves of Kuroo’s muscular chest and torso.

 

“I love your muscles, Kuroo..” Kenma whispered between kisses, “so sexy..ah..” he moaned lightly as he palmed his own hard on through his briefs.

 

“Fuck..” Kuroo grunted.

 

  _Holy shit, I’m so lucky_

 

Kenma continued his ministrations for a little while longer before sitting back up. He then gently raked his nails down Kuroo, leaving white scratch marks that soon turned pink from the blood rushing to them. Kuroo gasped which made Kenma smirk at him, eyes full of lust. The blond decided to pick the pace up a bit, scooting down sit on top of Kuroo’s groin, moving his hips over the exposed cock there and giving it friction. He ground down on it and let it slide in and out between his round thighs. The sight and feel was so erotic that Kuroo thought he would cum right then. 

 

Kenma continued to give Kuroo friction from his thighs for a few minutes, his hands placed on the others chest as he did so, only emitting a few small noises in the process.

 

“Ugh, Kitten, please.” Kuroo plead with the blond, wanting to touch the beautiful boy so badly.

 

“Sorry Kuroo.” Kenma said, leaning over and kissing him on the forehead before sitting up again, shimmying out of his briefs and exposing himself completely. Kuroo groaned again and ran a hand through his hair as he resisted touching the other.

 

Kenma then licked his fingers for a moment before spreading his legs and pushing a single digit into his exposed entrance. He gently thrust In and out, whining and panting out as he did so. Kuroo felt as though he was going to explode as he watched Kenma add another finger to himself, gasping out Kuroo’s name as he did so. The fingers thrust in and out, scissoring inside of him before he drew them out all together with a wet popping noise.

 

“Kenma..” Kuroo breathed out, his voice shaky.

 

Kenma blushed lightly as he gently grabbed Kuroo’s length, placing it on his twitching entrance before sliding down slowly.

 

“Ahh! Ah.. hah,..” Kenma cried out, panting and squeezing his eyes shut at the burn. “Kuroo... Ah, so big..” he gasped as his prostate was hit.

 

Kuroo growled and it took all of his strength not to move. Kenma’s heat was constricting and it felt amazing around his hard cock.

 

A few minutes later, Kenma began to move. He roughly pulled himself up before slamming back down, letting out a small scream as he did so, whining and crying about how good it felt and how big Kuroo was.

 

“F-fuck... you’re so tight baby.” Kuroo praised as Kenma began at a fast pace, riding Kuroo like a whore. He lifted himself up and down so fast that his thighs began to burn from thework, but he didn’t falter in the slightest. The blond kept going until he was crying out, about to orgasm.

Finally, Kuroo couldn’t stand it any longer. He reached up and grabbed Kenma’s hips, slamming him down before kissing the red, panting lips. Kenma kissed back, not caring about anything anymore but release.

 

“P-please..” he whispered.

 

Kuroo listened, hearing his plea as he helped Kenma move his hips while also stroking the boy’s leaking cock that bounced in between his legs.

 

“Fuck, I love you Kenma.” Kuroo growled into his ear as he stroked the boy faster and slammed into him harder than before.

Then, with a shout, Kenma was cumming, releasing onto their torso’s as he cried out and gasped for air, his hole clenching hard on Kuroo. A few thrusts later, Kuroo also came, filling the blond up and causing his hole to overflow.

 

Kenma whimpered softly as his body gave way to fatigue, laying himself down on Kuroo, who happily wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him onto the soft sheets next to him and holding him there. The raven gently kissed his kittens nose, then the spot right under the eyes, (a spot which Kuroo knew Kenma loved to be kissed).

 

The blond shuttered from the aftermath, snuggling in close Kuroo’swarm, comforting body. Kuroo, in turn, held the pudding head in his arms. His heart swelled from the love he felt for the other so much that it ached painfully. His arms tightened.

 

“Kenma, you know I love you more than anything, right?” Kuroo said softly, his nose buried in the others blond locks.

 

“I know.” Kenma whispered, a blush permeating throughout his body. “I-i love you too.” Kuroo smiles at this, closing his eyes and entertwining their legs as both boys fell asleep only moments later.

 

 

-

 

 

Bokuto sat in front of his gaming screen, his controller having fallen out of his hands long before ago. His headphones were still on his head as he finally heard silence from the other side of the gaming voice chat. His eyes and mouth were both wide open and he was frozen as a blush spread across his face.

 

“AKAASHIIII!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rip Bokuto’s ears, rip


End file.
